vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Four (John Smith)
] Summary Number Four, or John Smith, is the main protagonist of the Lorien Legacies book series, and the current Pittacus Lore. John is a refugee from the planet Lorien, a destroyed planet. John and 8 other Loric children live on earth, hiding from the race that destroyed theirs, the Mogadorians, until the time is right. In order to protect them, the elders put a charm on them, so they could only be killed in order, and were given the names in that order. By the time the first book starts, the first three are dead. Killed by the Mogadorians. Four is next. Several events transpire since then, including the Mogadorians assault on Earth, led by Setrakus Ra, a former Loric. It is up to John, the surviving Loric, and his new friends on Earth to prevent what happened to Lorien from happening to Earth. At the cost of many friends, he succeeds. He currently lives in the Himalayas with fellow Loric Garde Ella and possibly Marina. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Four, John Smith Origin: Lorien Legacies Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Alien, Loric Garde Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Telepathy (With any sentient creature, including animals), Petrification, Flight, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, Healing and Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Precognition, Immunity to Fire Manipulation (on a relative scale) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to, if not stronger than, Six, who can create thunderstorms of 441 tons worth of energy along with warship wrecking hailstorms and tornadoes) Speed: Superhuman travel speed with Supersonic+ combat, reaction, and flight speed (Can stop bullets in midair and can fly faster than alien warships even while tired), possibly Massively Hypersonic combat, reaction, and flight speed (Can keep up with people who can react to Six's lightning) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Class 100 with telekinesis (Lifted a collapsing subway station for a little with help from Sam and Daniela) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Can physically hurt Setrakus Ra along with the other Garde), higher with telekinesis Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Setrakus Ra, an empowered Phiri Dun Ra, Piken, alien blasters, and other Garde) Stamina: Incredibly high. Can slaughter hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers before getting tired, and could still fly afterwards. Remained conscious while several tendrils were in his back sucking the powers out of him, all the while with a power draining noose around his neck (this lasted for several minutes). Survived being ripped to shreds by Setrakus Ra. Range: Extended melee range. Anything within line of sight with Petras and telekinesis Standard Equipment: A hidden blade confiscated from five Intelligence: Above average in combat, as the leader of the remaining Garde. Late high school intelligence otherwise. Weaknesses: Can be reckless. Healing doesn't regenerate limbs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (All credit goes to thelorienlegacies.wikia.com) * Enhancement: All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. * Telekinesis: Like all Garde, Four can move objects with his mind. * Lumen: The ability to produce fire, heat and light from one's hands as well as being externally resistant to fire and heat. This was John's first Legacy to appear and it came during his high school Astronomy class. He felt sweaty and shaky and his hands were glowing. * Precognition: The ability to see the future and past through dreams. John first discovered that he had this ability when he dreamt of the last day on Lorien, something that he would have been too young to remember. In the dream he repeatedly saw his father, who had a Legacy of Elemental Manipulation and was described by John as someone who must have been a great warrior. It is unknown if John copied this with his Ximic or if he developed it himself. * Anima: The ability to communicate with animals. The only other Garde said to have this Legacy is Number Nine. * Ximic: The ability to memorize and copy any Legacy the user witnessed. This is the Legacy that makes Four the most powerful Garde. It is the rarest Legacy of all and is believed to appear only once per generation. Four discovers he has this in The Fate of Ten when he copies Six's invisibility and Dani's Petrifying Beam. **'Recupero:' The ability to completely and totally heal the sick and wounded, Loric or human. John uses this Legacy in the final battle of The Rise of Nine when Number Ten and Sarah are both horribly and fatally wounded. When John holds their hands and wills them not to die, they start to heal quickly and effectively until they are as good as new. John copied this Legacy from Number Seven with his Ximic. **'Novis:' The ability to warp light around the user and whatever the user comes in contact with. Four uses this to test his Ximic and disappears in front of Sam. John copied this Legacy from Number Six with his Ximic. **'Petras:' The ability to shoot a silver, petrifying beam from the user's eyes. Once the beam meets matter, the contact causes whatever it touches to turn into solid stone. Four uses this by absorbing it from Dani and using it to help her turn the Mogasuar into a statue. **'Glacen:' The ability to freeze water molecules and manipulate them. When highly developed this ability can be used with only water molecules from the air. John copied this Legacy from Number Seven. **'Avex:' The ability to fly through the air. Garde will get better at maneuvering and will be able to increase their speed the more they hone this legacy. Copied from Five. **'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others using only one's mind. A Garde with this legacy can both speak to and hear from the person he or she has contacted. Copied from Ella. **'Dreynen:' Legacy that prevents other Garde from using their Legacies via charging objects, an energy field, or through touch. Copied from Ella. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Knife Users Category:Characters Category:Lorien Legacies